Biology
by Masquerading with Shadows
Summary: Lola hates biology, but she liked the student tutor that she had three years ago. Oneshot.


**So I should be doing a Science Project right now, but writing is so much better. And I wanted to do a Chola oneshot. **

Sometimes Lola wondered why biology even existed. Sure, knowing what actually made her tick was important, she guessed but still, why did SHE have to learn about it? She was going to be an actress anyway, the stage made her tick. As did Chase Matthews.

Usually, Lola could tell what a person was like straight away. From the moment she'd lay eyes on her she could tell that Zoey was artistic and loyal, Nicole was ditsy and boy crazy, Logan was a jerk, Michael was funny and Chase was goofy, loveable and had the biggest crush on Zoey of all time. Though, she gathered that everybody could pick up on that, except Zoey of course.

But when Chase did agree to tutor her in biology, that seemingly pointless study, she found more to him. He wasn't just a bushy haired kid that occasionally, who was she kidding? _Always_ fell over things, mainly to get near the perfect brunette and later, blond. He's a funny, sweet and caring guy. And that's why she fell for him, though not as dramatically as he did for Zoey. That's the problem.

Even though she acted oblivious, she could see the way he stared at her, and knew that his heart wasn't hers. But still, she won't let this go. She'll get that part, or at least die trying. Well, maybe she's being a tad dramatic, but she's a born actress.

Apart from a gleam of joy, she felt used when he said yes. He was uncomfortable, thus meaning he only saw it as an opportunity as making Zoey jealous. She's finding this part difficult; the apparently oblivious friend that seemingly has a small crush on Chase. The thought that she should hand this part over to Zoey is a recurring, annoying buzz in the back of her mind. Even as Chase rejects her, she'll try to stay and be the understudy.

She kept that part, for three long years. And was guiltily happy when she could clearly see Chase losing interest in Zoey, as she started to fall for him. Maybe she could get her most prized part. Damn!

"Stupid biology." she mutters as she sees the faint pencilled hearts. She hates biology even more now, as does she like it. No, she likes her first student teacher, which actually made her vaguely interested in it. Along with acting, he still makes her tick.

Sitting on a hill, Lola tries to concentrate on her page. 'Wait, why did would I care about what a beetle is made out of? Yeah, cause I don't!' her brain thinks. 'Can your subconscious drip with sarcasm?' her brain thinks. 'Wait, am I talking to my _brain_?'

"AH! I'M GOING INSANE!" Lola screams.

"Is that genetic?" asks that familiar voice teasingly. "Want some help?"

"No Chase, of course not. That's why I'm sitting here, wasting my Saturday to try and actually figure out why the heck I'm actually doing this." comes Lola's reply. 'Now that was dripping with sarcasm!'

"As well as having conversations with my brain." she added.

"Wow, sounds bad. Now I would help you, but, I'd need something in return." said Chase, placing himself next to her and smiling. "You know, I never did get that pie." Lola smiles fondly.

"But you know, I am willing to leave the past in the past and help you." said Chase.

"So you'll forget about the pie and help me?" Lola asked happily.

"No." her smile turned upside down. 'Oh dear god, really? That is TERRIBLE!'

"I need something in return, but it doesn't have to be a pie. Actually I know exactly what I want." Chase replies, happily.

"What? A ton of chocolate or something? I'd rather give you a three years over due pie." said Lola.

"Now the chocolate doesn't sound too bad, but I had something else in mind." said Chase and with that he leaned down and kissed Lola. Smiling Chase broke apart.

"Now, that makes up for pie," he smiled. "but if I help you now, I need one more thing from you."

"Do I hear the word chocolate coming along?" asked Lola with a smile.

"Actually, no you don't." Chase said with a grin. "Well, only on Valentine's Day, and that's only if you agree to being my girlfriend."

"Yay!" exclaimed Lola, and pulled Chase into another kiss.

Maybe biology wasn't so bad after all.

Well, at least the bit where her boyfriend tutored her.

**Random. And I don't know why Lola started going crazy and why her subconscious commented on my rather crappy and cliché writing, but hey, it did. Review please. And if you're gonna flame, give me the reason why you're flaming. "I HATE THIS!" doesn't tell me why you hate it. And if you're flaming because of the couple, your flames will be used to burn everyone I hate, including a majority of people you love. This includes your sparkling vampires. **


End file.
